Yi Yun/Cultivation
Cultivation Breakthroughs The level in chapter 1706 cannot be called "True Beyond Godly Monarch" because Yi Yun exceeded "Godly Monarch realm", but he says "I guess it's in between the state of figuring out the Heavenly Dao laws to the creation of one's own Heavenly Dao laws ... ", so I think it's better to assign the value" incomplete". Qi Type * Pure Yang * Primordial Chaos Body Type * Seamless Body (Perfect) ** Mortal Blood Seamless Body (Chapter 34) Crystal Origins ** Close to Basic Seamless Body (Chapter 841 {842}) ** Minor Seamless Body (Chapter 951) ** Perfect Seamless Body (Chapter 1671) * Pure Yang Body (Perfect) ** Initial Stage (Chapter 300) ** Middle Stage (Chapter 418) ** Late Stage (Chapter 432) ** Perfect (Chapter 495) *** Upgrade: Heavenly Tribulation (Chapter 628) Heavenly Tribulation - Nine Neonate *** Upgrade: Absorption Earth fire's energy (Chapter 800 {814}) * Primordial Chaos Body (Perfect) ** Initial Stage (Chapter 1510) ** Perfect (Chapter 1700) * Heavenly Tribulation Body - Tempering ** Artificial Lightning of Heavenly Punishment Quasi-Lifeblood Heavenly Tribulation (Chapter 1559) ** Chaos Lightning Tribulation Lifeblood Heavenly Tribulation (Chapter 1669) Bloodlines * Dragon Emperor ** First Dragon Emperor Relic (Chapter 1283) ** Second Dragon Emperor Relic (Chapter 1399) ** Third Dragon Emperor Relic (Chapter 1425) * Celestial ** The Ancestor God blood {Blood from heart} drops (Chapter 1558) ** Celestial's Divine Blood Origins {Blood Essence} drops the size of a fist (Chapter 1623) ** Celestial's Divine Blood General Sanguine Ax {Full} (Chapter 1682) ** Celestial's Divine Blood Emperor + 10+ Divine Generals {Full} (Chapter 1694) ** The Ancestor God blood {90%} (Chapter 1701) * Purple Crystal Origins aura dispersed into his blood as time passes (Chapter 1237) * Heaven Devouring Wyrm absorbed of it's [[Ancient Fey Bone]] (Chapter 841) * Blood Dragon absorbed of its dragon bone’s vertebral keel blood marrow (Chapter 916) Nomological Truths *Saber **Saber Intent (Chapter 234) ***Initial Stage (Chapter 696) *Sword ** Sword Intent *** Initial Stage (Chapter 309) *** Small Success Stage (Chapter 691) *** Large Success Stage (Chapter 699) *** Perfection (Chapter 739) ** Heart of the Sword *** Initial Stage (Chapter 1092) *** Small Success Stage *** Large Success Stage *** Perfection (Chapter 1230) ** Sword Soul ** Heavenly Dao of the Sword *Pure Yang (Chapter 263) *Pure Yin (Chapter 544) *Space **Void Tearing (Chapter 755) **Partitioning the Heavens (Chapter 1171) **Spatial Slash (Chapter 1171) **Void Transference (Chapter 1171) **Teleportation (Chapter 1171) **Refining Independent Spaces (Chapter 1171) *Time (Chapter 991) **Withering (Chapter 725) **River of the Netherworld (chapter 1445) ***Sword of the Netherworld River *Primordial Chaos (Chapter 1037) *Major Destruction (Chapter 948) *Fire (Chapter 799) *Lightning (Chapter 1616) *Engulfing (Heaven Devouring) (Chapter 847) Dao Trees * Normal Dao Tree feet tall (Chapter 669) * Nine Nine Dao Tree feet tall (Chapter 854) Dao Domains * Primordial Chaos - Major Destruction ** Dao Domain Realm (Chapter 986) - Evolved to Primordial (Chapter 1453) *** Primordial Destruction Domain *** Primordial Chaos Domain * Pure Yang ** Dao Domain Realm (Chapter 1120) - Evolved to Primordial (*) * Space - Time ** Dao Domain Realm (Chapter 1120) - Evolved to Primordial (*) Dao Fruits * Pure Yang- Pure Yin ** Nine Leaf Dao Fruit (Chapter 1038) * Space - Time Withering ** Nine Leaf Dao Fruit (Chapter 1038) * Sword - Saber ** Nine Leaf Dao Fruit (Chapter 1039) * Major Destruction - Primordial Chaos ** Nine Leaf Dao Fruit (Chapter 1039) Dao Palace *Supreme Nine-treasured Dao Palace (Chapter 1117) Divine Lord Royal Seal * 1st Seal - Heavenly Dao Royal Seal (Chapter 1616) * 2nd Seal - Lifeblood Royal Seal (Chapter 1658) {Nascent state} ** Fully condensed (Chapter 1671) Other Aspect Totems * Ten Thousand Beast Totem ** Three Legged Golden Crow (Chapter 300) ** Nine Neonate Totem Seal/Beast Mark of Life (Chapter 576) *** 0 Tribulations (Chapter 581) *** 1 Tribulation (Chapter 628) Lightning * Heretical God Divine Lightning (Chapter 1616) ** Fused with Heretical God Force (Chapter 1616) Flames * Heretical God Fire Seed (Chapter 1116) ** Fused with Empyrean Cleansing Flame (Chapter 1116) ** Fused with Extreme Frost-ice Flame (Chapter 1199) ** Fused with Soaring Serpent Skyfire Flame (Chapter 1199) ** Fused with Toxic Fire (Chapter 1364) ** Fused with Fire Centipede (Chapter 1364) ** Fused with Fire of Seven Emotions (Chapter 1364) ** Fused with Heretical God Force (Chapter 1615) Azure Wood Divine Tree * Divine Wood Seed (Chapter 1045) * Divine Wood Sapling (Chapter 1049) * Divine Wood Sprout (Chapter 1116) * Tiny Divine Tree feet tall = 6 meters (Chapter 1175) * Tiny Divine Tree feet tall = 9 meters (Chapter 1178) * Divine Tree fused with Dao Palace (Chapter 1209) * + 100 Feet = 30,5 meters for each Dao Palace Floor * + 900 Feet = 274,3 meters Tree * 1000 Feet Phantom Divine Tree. - Quasi-Godly Monarch {Perfected Hou not have been able to withstand even one vine} (Chapter 1622) - - Godly Monarch (Chapter 1672) Talent * Mystic Rank Grade 5 (Chapter 106) * Grandmaster (Chapter 467) * Canonized God (Chapter 554) Category:Yi Yun